


Getting to Know Petra

by ACertainGirl



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, petra didn't kill her sister and they did not break up, xo doesn't have cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACertainGirl/pseuds/ACertainGirl
Summary: Jane's journey to know more about her complex girlfriend.





	Getting to Know Petra

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Petra and drunken shenanigans

Jane Ramos isn’t ashamed, nor is she proud, to say that she’s a player. She has dated many types of girls before: the cute and sweet one, the cool and badass one, or the combination of both. All of them tall and blonde.

(So yeah, she has a type.)

But she has to admit: she's never met anyone quite like Petra before.

Petra is, well, for a lack of better words, different. And it’s not just because her life is straight out of the telenovelas her mom watched when Jane was a kid.

There’s something about her, something that just sucks Jane in, that makes her think about Petra throughout the days and no matter how she tries she can’t stop.

Sure, Petra is absolutely gorgeous with her blond hair and blue eyes and long legs, but she’s also stubborn, cold one moment and vulnerable another. Jane is fascinated by her. But even then, she told herself that she doesn’t want to be a straight woman’s experiment, that this will never work out between them, that Petra isn’t her type.

(Blatant lies.)

Yet one taste of Petra, and she’s addicted.

Surprisingly, everything works out and they love each other and she’s moving in with Petra. She knows that this is fast, they have only been dating for a month at best. She still doesn’t know a lot about Petra, her habits, her past, but she’s more than willing to find out.

Life is good.

* * *

 

JV hosts a party and insists that everybody comes. Unfortunately, that includes Jane.

All three children are at the Marbella, looked after by the nannies so all the parents have a free night. There are many people, most of whom she has never met: Alba, Xo, Rogelio, River Fields (how did that happen?), Rafael and some girl named Lina (?) with her husband. Everybody is drinking and talking. Petra is drinking and …well, drinking. Apparently, Rafael bought this champagne that’s her personal favorite and she hasn’t stopped chugging it since they arrived, leaving Jane to her own devices against JV and Rafael.

(She suspects that this is a ploy of Petra to get her to get along with JV and Rafael, especially after their rocking start.)

“Petra? Don’t you think you have had enough?” JR asks, slipped out from the interrogation of her girlfriend’s dysfunctional family, voice full of concern.

“Jsem v pořádku,” says Petra, loudly enough for everyone to hear while drowning the rest of her drink.

“What?”

Everybody turns around and looks at them, full of curiosity.

“She tends to speak Czech when she has too much to drink,” Rafael explains. “You should probably stop her.”

“Petra, baby, time to stop. Maybe drink some water?” She says softly with one arm around Petra, rubbing her shoulder with her thumb.

“Ne,” Petra is now all pouty and whiney, “I want more.”

JR almost lets out a squeal. She has never seen Petra like this before and honestly, for a known Ice Queen, Petra is _so_ adorable.

Taking full advantage of Jane’s weaken state (why does she have to be so pretty and cute and yeah maybe Jane’s slightly drunk too but still), Petra pushes her away and staggers to the alcohol table.

“Petra, I think she’s right, you should go lie down.” JV, the bulldozer.

“Oh let her have some fun.” Xo, apparently the cool mom.

“Woohoo!” Lina, the party animal.

“I don’t know…” Rafael, the ex-husband and baby-daddy.

“Ay dios mio.” Alba, the exasperated grandmother.

“I told you for a million times, Steve can’t wear peach. I don’t pop in peach!” Rogelio, the telenovela star.

“Well, I don’t care!” River Fields, America’s sweetheart.

It is clear that everybody is at least slightly drunk (maybe except for Alba the true responsible adult) and Jane is in the categorizing mood.

With nobody stopping her, Petra easily reaches the table with all the alcohol.

“Oh beer! I love beer.” Says Petra, who then somehow manages to pop open a beer bottle and starts chugging.

And proceeds to spit it all out on the floor.

“Petra!” JV yells out reproachfully while Jane can only look on in shock.

“Jane!” Petra yells back.

“Yes?” Both Janes answer, then turn to look at each other in confusion. “Which one?”

“Villanueva,” Petra says drunkenly, not seeing how JR’s shoulder slump in disappointment. “What is this?”

“Um…beer?”

“Beer? You call this beer?” yells Petra, pointing at the bottle accusingly, face scrunches up like it’s poison and not an alcohol beverage she just tries to chug.

She then looks directly at JV, full eye contact and low voice.

“Jane, let me teach you something. When it comes to beer, you either drink Czech beer or you don’t drink beer at all.” Then proceeds to dump the whole thing in the sink in the horror of JV.

So that’s new.

The next day, JR has the pleasure to see Petra’s face turn beet red when she retells what happened.    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a long long time since I've written anything not school-related, but I love them so much I have to. Both Petra and JR are really hard to write, so I really hope this is not too out of character for them. This chapter was inspired when my dad talks about how Czech has one of the best beers in the world, so I assume Petra's have a high standard for beers. Please leave a comment for motivation! xD  
> (English's not my first language so please go easy on me)


End file.
